This invention relates generally to the collection and analysis of machine diagnostic data, such as vibration data, temperature, and rotation speed. More particularly, this invention relates to methods and apparatus for wireless data acquisition of machine diagnostic data for use in the automated diagnosis, and predictive maintenance of machines having moving parts.
Many types of machines are used in a production or manufacturing facility, such as in the production of consumer and industrial goods and in the delivery of basic utility services. Because of the importance of these machines in meeting production and service requirements, taking a machine offline unexpectedly due to a failure can be costly. Accordingly, it is desirable to implement an effective predictive maintenance program to keep the machines in good working condition. Of concern is that a machine part that is moving or being moved against may result in decreased machine performance and reliability. Eventually if a deteriorating condition is not detected a failure may occur. Examples of such machines for which it is desirable to collect data for preventive maintenance are motors, pumps, generators, compressors, lathes and other machines having rotating or other moving parts, such as a shaft, rotor, or bearings.
Most predictive maintenance programs include the periodic collection of machine data, such as such as vibration data and temperature. Vibration data may be sensed using an accelerometer positioned at the machine. Similarly, temperature may be sensed with a temperature sensor positioned at the machine. In some applications, a maintenance technician holds a hand-held sensor in contact with a location on a machine during collection of desired data. In other applications a cable is used to connect the sensor to a data collection device.
Experience has revealed that the use of cables or the close proximity of the technician to the machine during data acquisition is a potential hazard. For example, the cables can become caught or tangled in moving parts of the machine possibly injuring the technician or damaging the machine parts. In addition the cables themselves may be damaged from the continued connection and disconnection at the machines and the continued relocation from machine to machine and facility to facility. A damaged cable can compromise the data collection process and the reliability of the collected data.
The use of cables also can add time to the data collection process when the technician needs to assemble and disassemble connections to move among multiple test point locations of multiple machines in a given facility.
Another shortcoming of conventional data collection methods is that technician errors can occur in identifying a machine or test point, or in installing components for setting up data collection at a test point. Although instructions may be provided to the technician, the technician still may misidentify a test point, or orient or otherwise position a sensor inaccurately at a given test point.
Accordingly, there is a need for a safe, effective, reliable, repeatable data collection method, and an apparatus for achieving machine diagnostic data collection, including machine vibration data collection. These and other needs are addressed by various embodiments of the present invention.